villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tenka Yatogami
Dark Tohka, also known as Demon King, is one of the main antagonists in Date A Live II. Way more dark and evil than Tohka Yatogami, Dark Tohka is also the true form of Tohka. She is still dubbed by Inoue Morina. History During the band contest in Tengou festival, after the defeat of Miku Izayoi, she uses her hypnotic powers to control all attendees and Spirits sealed by Shidou, who sends to attack and eliminate him. Fortunately Tohka was not controlled by Miku because he used an earpiece in each ear to keep pace during the contest. Tohka confronts the Spirits to protect Shidou while abroad is carried out a struggle between Origami Tobiichi and Mana Takamiya against Jessica Bailey and Deus.Ex.Machina Industries forces. Taking advantage of the confusion caused by the clashes, Ellen Mira Mathers bursts into the auditorium and attacks Tohka to capture Shido, easily defeating Tohka and kidnapping her, taking her to DEM industries Building of Japan Branch. She is psychologically tortured by Ellen and Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott and with the aim of destabilizing her powers. After thinking about many physical torture, Wescott decides that the best way is to kill mentally destabilize Shidou, her loved one, in her presence. Single-handedly, Shidou runs and hides from the army of Miku, but he is found by Kurumi Tokisaki, who joins forces with him to rescue Tohka (but in fact the real purpose of her was to find information about the Second Spirit). First venture to confront Miku, to convince her to help them rescue Tohka but fails in bid Shidou and escapes with the help of Kurumi. No choice, Shidou and Kurumi decide infiltrate on the DEM Industries Building No. 1, which is heavily protected by Bandersnatchers Droids DD007, Bandersnatchs Drones and D.E.M Wizards . As soon Kurumi Shidou and come to the place, the alarm of Spacequake is activated and are Shido and Kurumi are attacked by the guards, who are confronted by Kurumi clones, subsequently Origami and Mana join to the battle and Kurumi is removed completely. Puzzled by the words of Shidou, Miku decides to help rescue Tohka and infiltrates the DEM building, assisting Shidou at the right time, then sends the spirits under her control and fight against the Wizards and Bandersnatchers in outside of the building. Thanks to the 'persuasion' Miku with one of the guards, Miku and Shidou discover the place where Tohka was been maintained but unfortunately is accompanied by Westcott, who divided the room a glass barrier shielded while Shidou is to reach break Tohka, Ellen bursts of surprise and Shidou through the chest with her laser sword and then prepares to behead him, this causes great despair in Tohka, causing an "investment", which makes her energy negative, making Tohka becomes Dark Tohka and also entering her true form. In that state, Tohka not recognize anyone or remember anything, just want to destroy everything and kill averyone that is around of her. The plan is of Ellen Mathers and Issac Wescott was sucessed waking the Demon King, after that Issac Wescott ordered to Ellen to bring the head of the Demon King, however the attacks of Ellen fails to do any harm, only makes her angry and causes destroys part of the building with a wave of energy, causing great damage in the process, forcing her to escape with Wescott due to injury caused by Origami. After the Wescott and Ellen cowardly escape from the place, Tohka faces Shidou and Miku. First launches a wave of energy against both, but Shidou is protected with Sandalphon, then Miku decides to attack with Gabriel Rondo but fails, and is nearly killed by the counterattack of Dark Tohka, but is rescued by Shidou, but is helpless and loses control of people and Spirits hypnotized. Shidou decides to confront Dark Tohka, but this infuriates most and frees the supreme powers of her Angel Nehemah, turning her sword in Payvachlev gigantic, but before unleashing her devastating attack she is stopped by Yoshino, who easily repelled. Dark Tohka releases a devastating wave energy Payvachlev, destroying the building DEM, the clones of Kurumi and fighting abroad, leaving a swath of devastation throughout the city robots and also finishing the Battle of Tengu Heaven. Fortunately Shidou is modest by the Yamai Sisters, who cast him against Dark Tohka, Shidou can get close enough to her and kiss her while her guard down momentarily and kissing her, all her memories of Shidou return, stabilizing and allowing her mind to seal her powers again, turning to normal and finishing the caos. Appearance After her turn Dark Tohka, she wore a dress with a black, cream and pink color scheme and a set of dark purple and shielded cream that adorned her shoulders and waist. The majority of your body is exposed, its belly until her breasts, the dress is open at the back and turned into a black corset (which exposes some of your breasts) and a skirt at the knee of two layers, which has a gradient of dark purple color with a transparent White enough to see the her legs. She wears a half or maybe a black lingerie that goes up to the half her legs that is connected by a thread on your waist. Her hair is completely white with dark purple tips, it is turned back using a hair accessory shaped like a butterfly that is also a dark purple with white stripes and a pair of gloves that have petal-like fists, she also uses a shielded sholders in your arms, both sharing the same color scheme as his clothing, and wears a pair of boots shielded. In other words it is very similar to a warrior of the medieval age and also at the same time a small feeling of being a queen. Personality Her personality is almost unrecognizable, as there is no facial expression, but her face shows sadness most of the time. She acts as a machine without emotions, just makes some facial movements when releasing an attack. The moment she showed the closest thing to an emotion is when he thought he had finally exterminated Shidou. Dark Tohka is extremely wary and indifferent, with a harsh and callous attitude. She finds uninteresting to others and considered as nothing. Always respond with overwhelming attack to try to kill any person or living being that is in front of it and is extremely violent, unlike other Spirits. Dark Tohka not believe in human emotions, she considers love and other human emotions like a waste of time, as completely useless. Her trust attitude allows you to stay completely calm and focused, never caught off guard. Dark Tohka seems not to understand the normal behavior of a Spirit during combat, as contrary to all expectations, was enraged when challenged by Shidou. She seems that their savagery vey, has some cunning, and although it is not strategic or thoughtful type, can achieve anticipate enemy attacks. She never use her hands to fight, always uses his sword and in particular long-range attacks, and although her attacks are extremely overwhelming and powerful, this shows that Tohka Dark does not like getting his hands dirty, despite being able to perform acts inhuman with no remorse. Unlike all other Spirits, she is not able to feel any remorse before the evil he does. Powers and Abilities *'Demon King': Nehemah, (Bougyakukou, lit., Tyrant Ruler) *'Weapon': One edged sword *'Final Sword': Payvachlev At all times Tohka use her sword to fight with dwellings which produce powerful waves of dark energy capable of sweeping away everything in its path. Nehemah looks like a gray throne, to merge with his sword creates Payvachlev, capable of destroying an entire building, leaving a swath of devastation throughout the city with one massive attack. Tohka also has an amazing defense, ever since it was damaged by any enemy attack, or Ellen or any Spirit. Videos Gallery DateDark Tohka Season 2 Render.png|Dark Tohka in Season 1 Final DLVLtohka_.png|Dark Tohka in Season 2 Teaser DartohkaRender.png|Tohka in Season 2 Poster Date-A-Live-II-TR.png|The Queen of Darkness awakes Dark Tohka.jpg 10410533_636086543136147_4030703285172041303_n.jpg|Dark Tohka strikes-back Yoshino DarkTohkiNV.png Pkg01.jpg|Dark Tohka in DVD Blu-Ray Tohka_Dark_Form.png|Dark Tohka Render date10550942_582247355219442_2730681737052961324_n (2).jpg|Dark Tohka Artwork 20130328020049!DAL_v7_cov.jpg|Cover of Volume 7 $_57.JPG|Dark Tohka pillow 241009.jpg 358px-DAL2_BD2_000a.png 375px-03d024ce998910971b0a641881ae4243.jpg datetoratoku_kannaduki01_b.jpg b4fbc013H.jpg a329d189VFT.jpg Dark_Tohka(Manga_ver).jpg|Dark Tohka design in the future Manga Version Trivia *Dark Tohka sure is very similar to Saber Alter in appearance and history, **both are a dark version of the hero, **both are monarchs, **and both control the power of darkness. *She almost went into the inverse form again in Volume 10. *She is also similar to Inner Moka, **both are the true form of heroin, **both were suppressed within the body of the heroine, **both are a version more evil and dark, **and both a more powerful version of heroin. External Links *Tohka Yatogami in Date A Live Wiki *Dark Tohka in Demon King Wiki es:Tohka_Oscura Category:Monarchs Category:Demon Category:Dark Knights Category:Date A Live villains Category:Dark Lord Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Dark Forms Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Teenage Villains Category:Brutes Category:Cataclysm Category:Mass Murderer Category:Swordsmen Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Fighter Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Anti-Christs Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Alter-Ego Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Teleporters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Abusers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Misandrists Category:Nihilists Category:Hatemongers Category:Extremists Category:God Wannabe Category:One-Man Army Category:Warlords Category:Deities Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Jerks Category:Supernatural Category:Omnipotents Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Gyrokinetic Villains Category:Provoker Category:Adaptive Villains Category:Outcast Category:TV Show Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Dimension Travelers Category:The Heavy Category:Defilers Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Outright Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Speedster Category:Evil Genius Category:Supervillains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Harbingers Category:Mascots Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Fragment Villains Category:Rogue Protagonist Category:Immortals